


Synopsis: Finalé, Part 2

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: Finalé, Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Finale, Part 2

**FINALÉ, PART 2**

Christine Salzer, distraught and vengeful over her Watcher husband's murder, has threatened to go public with revelations about Immortals. Methos summed up his fears in the previous episode, ' _Well, life as we know it is over._ ' 

Kalas still hovers out there, taunting MacLeod with a final ultimatum. To test MacLeod's inner moral core, Kalas mocks... ' _Stay noble, MacLeod. It's what you're good at._ ' 

In the face of this approaching apocalypse, Amanda and MacLeod admit feelings for each other that they've never verbally expressed in over 350 years. We glimpse why MacLeod needs Amanda's presence in his life-she prevents him from becoming too solemn- _even when the situation is serious!_

Watchers and Immortals find it possible to combine forces against a common enemy (Kalas). Will this unity last? 

The Kalas story arc culminates in pyrotechnics at the apex of the Eiffel Tower. The ensuing light show stars the entire city of Paris. What a blast! 

This is indisputably Highlander at its awesome best. 

**'The best lightening–rod for your protection is your own spine.' - Emerson**

**_New characters:_ **

JEREMY CLANCY - Christine Salzer's friend, editor of 'The Tribune.' 

**VEMAS** \- Joe's immediate boss in the Watchers. 

**MARTIN** \- Amanda's Watcher. 

THE SULTAN - Offered MacLeod hospitality along with a dancing girl with 'special skills'. 

All of the above are mortal. 

* * *

Recap of Previous Episodes 

Brother Paul's monastery-   
For Immortals-a haven,   
Brother Kalas abused it,   
Acting the craven.   
MacLeod turned him in,   
Brother Paul turned him out.   
Kalas swore his revenge-   
On the Scottish Boy Scout. 

Three hundred years later-   
They meet, crossing swords.   
MacLeod slices through-   
Kalas' vocal chords.   
Kalas no longer sings,   
That voice was his pride,   
Now he vows to remove-   
All Mac loves, from his side. 

He beheads Paul...'kills' Mac-   
Forcing Mac to leave Anne,   
Then beheading Fitzcairn-   
Is part of his plan.   
He waylays his Watcher,   
Tortures and kills him,   
Learns about Methos,   
A discovery that thrills him. 

_The oldest Immortal!_   
Mac scoffs, 'Inconceivable!'   
Then he meets Adam Pierson-   
Who is _very_ believable.   
Kalas murders Don Salzer,   
Trying to make him speak-   
Now Christine, Don's wife-   
Shows her vindictive streak. 

She found solid proof-   
On hubby's CD.   
Immortals and Watchers-   
Soon endangered will be.   
She'll expose every one,   
Joe tries hard to drop her,   
But, Mac takes the bullet-   
And they fail to stop her. 

Now, inside the Tribune-   
Her malice intact,   
She does not consider-   
The results of her act.   
'You're _finished,_ ' she swears,   
And condemns every one-   
For her husband's demise.   
She won't rest till they're gone. 

In Front of the Eiffel Tower 

On this clear, sunny day-   
As they gaze at the Tower,   
Feelings emerge-   
At this critical hour.   
Duncan, Amanda-   
Caught up in this storm.   
How will their lives-   
From now on transform? 

Mac smiles at Amanda,   
'I thought you were lost.'   
His feelings run deep,   
(No matter the cost).   
They talk of their futures,   
Mac: 'What people fear-   
They'll use or destroy.'   
Either prospect seems drear. 

Watcher Martin stays hidden,   
Snapping away.   
Recording his notes,   
'Looks like a slow day.'   
Amanda speaks out,   
'I'm not ready for this.'   
'Neither am I,'-   
Adds MacLeod, 'No one is.' 

The Tribune Building 

Editor Clancy-   
Can't believe Christine's tale.   
'Just look!' she insists-   
And proceeds to unveil-   
One Immortal's lifetime,   
In two hundred years,   
Graydon Hammer's adopted-   
Many names, it appears. 

'These Immortals...How many?'   
His voice clearly shaking.   
'More, a _LOT_ more,'   
There can be no mistaking.   
He inspects the CD,   
Stares with eyes like a fox,   
Both awed and amazed-   
At this Pandora's box. 

Watcher Headquarters 

'It's a _DISASTER!_ '   
Vemas loudly screeches,   
Blaming Methos and Joe-   
For security's breaches   
Vemas now glares at Joe-   
Malevolently.   
'If _YOU_ couldn't kill her,   
You should have told _ME!_ ' 

'I tried,' offers Joe.   
'Not hard _enough!_   
Next time I will send-   
A _MAN!_ Someone tough!'   
Joe punches out Vemas,   
Vemas then knocks Joe down,   
Methos groans, 'You feel better?'   
Helps Joe up, with a frown. 

Outside 

'Joe, I've decided-   
I am off to see Clancy.   
Some alert spin control-   
Might make him less antsy.'   
Joe: 'People don't like-   
Old truths changed to new,'   
Methos grins, 'Why would I-   
Say something that's true?' 

Top of the Eiffel Tower 

The day still is clear,   
Not a tiny bit hazy,   
Amanda asks Mac,   
'Want to do something crazy?'   
She's right at the edge,   
Mac can tell by her face,   
The thing she wants most-   
Is to leap into space. 

'What's the worst that can happen?'   
As she coyly looks 'round.   
'You'll be flat like a pancake,   
When you hit the ground!'   
'I'll survive!' She is dauntless.   
'Yeah, in front of them all!'   
Mac looks at the tourists,   
They are having a ball. 

'C'mon lighten up,   
Time to break the damn rules.'   
'Our world's crashing down,   
And we should play fools?'   
'What better time?'   
'Nah...what the hell,'   
Martin's camera films Mac-   
Climbing out there as well. 

'Let's _do_ it! Let's _jump!_ '   
(Staring at the expanse.)   
MacLeod is not tempted,   
'No! (Thinking) Let's _dance!_ '   
He whips off his shades,   
She does the same,   
Soon a tango's in progress-   
To the crowd's wild acclaim. 

With consummate style,   
At that dizzying height,   
Both flirting with danger,   
Both share in delight.   
'How did you...' asks Mac,   
'Get me up here so high?'   
''Cause you _LOVE_ it,' she smiles,   
Her leg circling his thigh. 

Flashback, Turkey, 1753 

He's a guest of the Sultan's,   
Who wants to recruit him,   
Mac politely declines,   
Court life doesn't suit him.   
' _This_ court has diversions,   
Maybe you'll change your mind?'   
' _Perhaps,_ ' agrees Duncan.   
Diversions? What kind? 

Mac drank and he feasted,   
Having dined on the best-   
He is now munching grapes-   
While reclining, at rest.   
The dancing girls enter,   
Jewels sparkle, veils fall,   
The one in the center-   
Seems awkward and tall. 

The Buzz alerts Mac,   
That tall one...entrancing-   
Uncovers her face...   
It's _Amanda,_ who's dancing!   
Wel-l-l... _TRYING_ to dance,   
She trips, falling near,   
Plopping in Duncan's lap,   
' _Get me out of here._ ' 

Relishing her discomfort-   
He leans back, still chewing,   
'That pale one, doesn't seem-   
To know what she's doing.'   
'She's new, but her skills-   
Balance her handicaps.   
Do you find her of interest?'   
Duncan smiling, 'Perhaps.' 

Every dancer's a beauty,   
Mac is offered his pick,   
But Amanda determines-   
His choice with a kick.   
'The one with the skills,'   
(As he winces in pain).   
But the Sultan declines,   
'You must choose again.' 

It wasn't her dancing,   
  
Poor Amanda's hauled out.   
'That one is a _thief!_   
My laws she'll not flout!   
She will be punished-   
As befits her crime.   
Why not choose another,   
In the meantime?' 

Amanda is led-   
To her punishment.   
'What is my sentence-   
Life imprisonment?'   
But the sentence for thieves-   
Is much more emphatic,   
Her hands will be chopped-   
At the wrists-how dramatic! 

The chopper is poised,   
But Amanda is quick.   
She attacks with her chains-   
And a nicely placed kick.   
Knocking over her guards,   
Still she can't break out,   
Then to her joy,   
There's MacLeod, her Boy Scout! 

Mac knocks out a guard,   
Pries open the door,   
They fight as they run-   
Down the long corridor.   
Now trapped in a room,   
Pounding fists! What a din!   
They cannot bar the doors,   
So-they let the guards in. 

'Why do I _do_ this?'   
Mac wonders aloud.   
'Because you _LOVE_ it.'   
She sure knows MacLeod.   
They employ what they have,   
Any weapon that's handy-   
To make their escape,   
Everything's _ALMOST_ dandy. 

One guard aims a crossbow-   
With expert technique.   
Shoots... hitting Duncan-   
Smack dab in his cheek.   
The aforementioned cheek-   
Is not on his face.   
It is in a more private,   
Embarrassing place. 

She pulls out the arrow,   
The tip is quite massive.   
After such pain-   
Mac cannot stay impassive.   
What he thinks of Amanda?   
He'd love to forget 'er.   
But she offers to kiss it,   
And make it all better. 

Eiffel Tower, Present Day 

The tango now ends-   
With a passionate kiss.   
They bow to the crowd,   
Duncan must tell her this...   
'I want you to know-   
That if it all should end...'   
...'You love me-always have.'   
Once more, their lips blend. 

The Tribune Office 

'All hell will break loose-   
When this story gets out.'   
Clancy's eager to notify-   
Someone with clout.   
Christine eggs him on,   
In her rancorous way,   
So, he places a call-   
To Charles White, CIA. 

But the call is aborted-   
By a door's forceful closure.   
Kalas has found them,   
He will halt their exposure.   
No report of Immortals-   
On the newscast, we'll see.   
Au contraire, these two loudmouths-   
Will die violently. 

Kalas' Hideout, Later 

Kalas took the CD,   
Now he checks it with care.   
Most of the Immies-   
And Watchers are there.   
To Nino he croaks-   
' _My_ Watcher is dead,   
But I'll hunt the one-   
Who sent him, instead.' 

Outside the Barge 

To Mac and Amanda-   
Methos trumpets the headline.   
'Christine and Clancy-   
Have made their last deadline.   
I didn't kill them,   
Neither did Joe,   
My guess...it was Vemas,   
Local Watcher I know.' 

Outside Watcher Headquarters 

Mac is en route-   
To check Vemas out.   
Meanwhile this head honcho-   
Is out and about.   
While engrossed on the phone,   
On his very home ground,   
He meets up with Kalas,   
(Who sure gets around). 

'You murdered my friends!'   
'Such petty details.'   
Vemas will take the wind-   
From Kalas' sails.   
He's shooting at Kalas,   
Giving chase in his car,   
He runs Kalas down,   
Without going too far. 

Nearby, an axe-   
Is 'conveniently' waiting.   
Just the weapon, (thinks Vemas)-   
For decapitating.   
But Kalas revives-   
And his sword does the rest.   
Soon Vemas will wear-   
His funereal best. 

Mac heard the gunshots,   
Followed them to their source.   
Kalas awaits him-   
With a challenge, of course.   
But...not with a sword.   
Kalas is not a dunce,   
He'll push MacLeod's buttons,   
Let _HIM_ suffer for once. 

(In the Euro account-   
Nino ambushes Mac,   
When Mac breaks his arm-   
Kalas won't have him back.   
Kalas finishes Nino-   
By wringing his neck,   
Now it's just Mac and Kalas-   
Playing check...counter-check.) 

'If you kill me,' warns Kalas-   
'Every newsgroup will see.   
Salzer's file will be sent,   
Automatically.   
My computer is programmed,   
MacLeod. It's your call,   
Blow everyone's cover-   
Or submit, save us all.' 

The Barge, at Night 

What a dilemma!   
Duncan fills his friends in.   
Whatever his choice,   
No way he can win.   
Let Kalas kill _HIM?_   
Kill _KALAS,_ all's lost.   
He'll be guilty of causing-   
An Immortal holocaust. 

Amanda and Methos-   
Are fearful that Mac-   
Will martyr himself-   
By not fighting back.   
Each tries separately-   
To cajole and persuade,   
But the Highlander's made this-   
His personal crusade. 

'Amanda and Dawson,   
Richie and you...   
You'll all be affected-   
By what I will do.'   
Methos sees the bright side,   
'I can anticipate-   
If you die, then Amanda-   
Will be free to date.' 

A Rooftop in Paris 

Kalas phoned the barge,   
Their deal to arrange.   
Amanda picked up-   
And made a slight change.   
As she lurks on the roof,   
Kalas oozes conceit,   
'Haven't you learned-   
Your lesson, my sweet?' 

She puts up (for her),   
A laudable battle.   
Swirling her cape,   
But failing to rattle-   
Kalas...He smoothly-   
Disarms this spitfire.   
But she leaps off the roof,   
Sliding down on a wire. 

Martin's camera records-   
Her neat machination.   
She gets clean away-   
To Kalas' frustration.   
Kalas turns away,   
But now Martin knows-   
Where Kalas is,   
And he'll watch where he goes. 

The Barge 

'Well, at least I tried!'   
Mac's anger, she's feeding.   
'Stay out of this... _Please!_ '   
From raging to pleading.   
'If that's how you want it...'   
'I _do,_ ' he declares.   
'Fine! I am out.'   
And she bounds up the stairs. 

Watcher Headquarters 

Mac's never been here,   
He's very impressed.   
Such a smooth operation,   
Many people obsessed-   
Their mission- _Find Kalas!_   
This job they can't botch.   
If Immortals go public-   
Then whom will they watch? 

The Watchers are stunned,   
Joe pulls Mac away,   
'Can you beat him?' he asks,   
Mac responds that... he may.   
'If you fight to _win?_ '   
Joe's afraid there's that risk,   
Mac has a grave look,   
'Better locate that disk.' 

Kalas' Hideout 

The entire Watcher network-   
Is combing the city,   
Searching for Kalas.   
Alas, more's the pity!   
Martin has found him,   
He plays trouble-shooter,   
Accessing the disk-   
In Kalas' computer. 

_Kalas is coming!_   
Martin better be gone,   
He hides in a wardrobe.   
Leaves the computer on!   
Kalas notes the intrusion,   
Slowly sensing his prey,   
He's enjoying himself...   
He can do this all day. 

This idiot Martin,   
Pulls out his cell phone,   
Telephones Dawson-   
As if he's alone.   
'The disk is right here.'   
'Right _WHERE?_   
WHERE _ARE_ YOU?'   
Martin gives a vague answer,   
It's the best he can do. 

While Martin is babbling-   
With Joe, heart-to-heartin'   
Kalas plunges his sword-   
Through the wardrobe- _and Martin!_   
The Watcher falls out-   
As dead as a stone,   
Kalas bends over calmly-   
And picks up the phone. 

' _I WANT MACLEOD!_ '   
In Joe Dawson's ear.   
Though Mac's right beside him,   
Joe says, 'He's not here.'   
'Find him, and tell him-   
He meets me tonight.'   
Time's growing short-   
For their ultimate fight. 

A Park 

Duncan's been summoned,   
He accepts the cruel truth.   
The mist, thick as wool-   
Like the moors of his youth.   
A Buzz-it's Amanda-   
Remorseful, contrite.   
She's been such a pain,   
Duncan soothes, 'It's all right.' 

The thought he might die-   
Bares her soul, terror-struck,   
She gives him Rebecca's-   
Ancient crystal, for luck.   
'I really...' She halts.   
He responds, 'Yes, I know.   
You always have...'   
And now, he must go. 

The Eiffel Tower, Night 

Kalas waits at the top-   
Watching Mac, slowly climb.   
A storm's in the air.   
Heaven's reckoning time.   
'What will it be?'   
Kalas wants Mac to squirm.   
'What do _YOU_ think?'   
Mac's voice remains firm. 

'Whatever,' sneers Kalas-   
'The outcome will be-   
It is over, MacLeod-   
Between you and me.'   
The combat begins,   
While transfixed below-   
They watch, and they wait,   
Amanda, Methos, and Joe. 

Both bloodied, resolved,   
Blades flashing and ringing,   
Mac runs Kalas through,   
'Hear the fat lady singing?'   
Mac breaks his foe's sword,   
Will he now take his head?   
'Remember MacLeod,   
_You are finished, if I'm dead!_ ' 

'Maybe it's worth it.'   
But his arm hesitates.   
Then the storm clouds above-   
Show he's helped by the fates.   
'The _Tower!_ The world's-   
Most immense lightning rod!   
Mac's katana unleashes-   
A majestic fusillade. 

Down below, MacLeod's friends-   
See the Tower ablaze.   
The lightning's flare blinds-   
Their eyes, through the haze.   
All around Paris-   
Circuits are shorted,   
Glasses are shattered,   
Lovemaking, aborted. 

Computer chips fry!   
CD's superheat!   
In Kalas' hideout-   
Destruction's complete.   
As long as he's able-   
Mac clings to the Tower,   
Using his body-   
To channel the power. 

The Base of the Tower 

For a minute or two-   
All light is extinguished,   
A figure emerges-   
But can't be distinguished.   
His gait slow, bone-weary,   
Yes, it's he-it's _MacLeod!_   
Amanda enfolds him,   
Grateful and proud. 

The Barge, Later 

They all celebrate,   
Happy and toasting,   
Amanda toasts Mac,   
But he's not one for boasting.   
'To Fitzcairn and Paul.'   
'To old friends and new.'   
'Cheers.' They all drink.   
Smiles, long overdue. 

'Oh Mac,' Dawson gives him-   
The twisted CD,   
A deformed souvenir,   
It's demise set them free.   
Amanda drops hints-   
That she's a bit drunken,   
She has some unfinished-   
Business with Duncan. 

Joe and Methos, both wise,   
Leave the couple alone,   
Mac gives back the crystal,   
Its magic's been shown.   
'We've said some things...'   
'Should I take them back?'   
'Not tonight,' purrs Amanda,   
As she tumbles with Mac. 

Shakespeare and Company 

Tucked away on a bookshelf,   
A hidden surprise,   
A glimmer of silver-   
Catches our eyes.   
A CD-ROM disc,   
Salzer, now in his casket,   
Never was one to put-   
All his eggs in one basket. 

Peace, Emit   
© 2002-2003 

~ Homeland   
  
---


End file.
